A History of America and Finland
by YuriLover98
Summary: Wars, love, hardships, and a couple that seems to resist all odds. Will Amelia F. Jones(Fem!America) and Tiana Väinämöinen's(Fem!Finland) relationship last through the ages? (Warning: Contains yuri and hints at rape/torture. If you do not like these things please do not read) Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hei people! Okai so this is not my first fanfiction. I had one similar to this on a previous account of mine, but there were some major haters who kept spamming me. So, here I am. Back with a better fanfic that I hope you will enjoy_

_So, as an introduction for this story, I just want to say that I did try to stay as historically correct as possible. There were just some things that I chose to change slightly due the the outline of my fic. If you are unhappy with the mistakes I made I am sorry. If they truly bug you then please inform me through a PM and I will try to fix it. But I may leave it due to important things in upcoming chapters. Please try not to leave any rude, insulting, or just idiotic comments. They will be deleted. _

_To clear some things up, yes this is a yuri fanfiction. Also, yes there will be mentions of rape/torture. If you do not like these things please stop reading now. I rated this fanfiction as M for a reason. For those of you who will read this. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. They belong to their respective creator and owners. _

* * *

**Chapter One-** New Friends Made and Independence Gained

The snow glistened in the midday sun as I layed there, beaten. The pure white world around me was slowly being stained with dark, red blood. My blood. In the distance, I could hear gunfire and shouting, but all I could focus on was the pain. The world was spinning and slowly fading into darkness. My mind raced as my heart started to slow down. Would this fight for my independence be my last? Was I going to die? As the last question slipped into my head, everything went dark.

I heard crackling, popping, and odd drumming sounds that hurt my ears. My chest hurt and my mind was still clouded. Was I still out in the snow in the middle of a war zone? No, I could feel a warm blanket covering me and smell the familiar smell of food being cooked somewhere nearby. This did little to comfort me, because at the moment I could be in anybody's house, and be at any country's mercy. One thought raced through my mind though, {..Please..Don't let it be Sweden.}

As I layed there, drifting in and out of consciousness, I felt someone move me. Try to get me to drink some water, and change my bandages, but I could not see them, and though their voice sounded familiar I could not place it in my head. Their words were muffled. It took me a few tries to open my eyes for me to realize that there was something covering them and most likely my ears too. Whoever had captured me obviously didn't want me seeing or hearing anything, or I had obtained a bad injury to my head. I couldn't figure out which scared me more.

I don't know how long I was like that, but one morning I woke up and the thing covering my eyes was gone. I was able to sit up slightly even though I was still very weak, but I needed to know where I was. What I saw next shocked me. I wasn't in some horrible dungeon filled with blood stains and chains. I was surrounded by posters of bands and flags all over the walls. That's when I heard a loud crash and the door to the room opened.

A blond haired teenager with bright blue eyes and a giant grin on her face walked in holding a bowl of what looked like soup. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was awake and her smile grew even larger. "Dude, you're finally awake?! Awesome! Now you can eat." She chuckled as she took another step into the room.

My heart raced as I realized who it was. "A-america?" I questioned as I sat straight up confused as to why I was in HER house, but that's where I made a mistake. As I sat up quickly, the room stayed in its original position. My heart pounded in my ears and the world went dark again. Just before I fully lost consciousness again, I heard a bowl drop to the floor, and felt someone catch me before I hit the hard, wooden floor next to the bed.

When I came to again, there was something next to me. I moved my hand closer to it and felt something soft. Looking over, I found that my hand was brushing up against a certain blonde's head. Sitting up slightly, (being careful not to pass out again), I saw that the usually loud and obnoxious American was fast asleep. I wondered at first how she could sleep like that, sitting in a chair bent over with her head on the bed. Then, I looked over to one of the walls in the room to see the time. A clock read three and by the darkness in the room I could tell it was early in the morning. My head started to spin again as a million questions rushed into it.

Why am I in America's house?

How long have I been here?

How long has she been sitting there watching over me?

…

What happened to my country?

I sighed and layed back down. There was nothing I could do in the state I was in. I could barely even sit up for a few seconds at a time, and honestly...I didn't feel like leaving. I was comfortable with someone I l-lo….a friend watching over me until I got better. Who was I to complain? But there was that part of me that said that it wasn't all okai...that I should be out in a battlefield right now. Fighting for my country. Not laying around having my c-cru…...friend watch over me like this. Those thoughts tormented me and kept me awake the rest of the night until a certain American woke up by falling out of the chair she was in.

"A-america are y-you alright?" I stammered as I watched her get up off the floor and brush herself off with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The hero can handle anything!" She laughed as she smiled down at me. That smile made my heart flutter, but it went back to normal when I saw blood starting to drip from America's nose.

"Y-your nose is bleeding A-america…" I wanted to panic and grab a tissue for her but I know that me moving would just cause more trouble. She quickly covered her nose and ran out of the room. Probably towards the bathroom. I sighed again and sat up, propping myself up against the headboard of the bed. That's when I finally got a look at the damage that had been done to my body during the battle.

My chest and stomach were wrapped in a thick layer of bandages and I could tell they were new. America must have changed them after I had fainted. I wanted to cry thinking about what could be under them. I am a country. Countries heal quickly, but sometimes we scar. Even though our scars fade, we still have to deal with them. They may fade from our eyes but they don't fade from our minds. Also, the one person who I would never want to see my scars has been changing my bandages and helping me to heal a wound that I don't even know how bad it is.

America re-entered the room an hour or so later. I didn't question where she had been but she had brought food with her again. As she sat the tray down in my lap with her signature grin, I realized how hungry I actually was. Being a country, I can go without food for a long period of time, and I have before, but that doesn't mean I don't get hungry and need it. I started eating the soup and bread she had given me and in almost no time it was gone. When I looked over at America she had a sort of worried look on his face. "Finland, when was the last time you ate?" She questioned me.

I blushed and looked down at the empty bowl slightly ashamed of myself. "It d-depends...h-how long have I b-been here?"

America looked away from me and at the wall nearby, "A week."

I sighed, "I-its been a month t-then."

She quickly looked at me and her mouth dropped open, "What?! You haven't eaten in a month?!"

I kept staring down at the empty bowl, "T-the war was getting bad, and f-food rations w-were already getting low. I stopped eating for a while s-so that my soldiers could." I looked up to see a look of concern cover America's face, and a flash of something else but I couldn't tell what it was before it was gone.

She stood up and took the tray from my lap, "I'm going to get you some more food."

"Y-you don't have to do that A-america! I'll be fine, really!" I said quickly. I didn't want her to have to go through any more trouble for me.

Giving me her signature smile, she walked out the door and chuckled, "It's no problem at all. Oh, by the way you can call me Amelia." I was lost for words by what she had just told me. As countries our human names are not something we just give to each other willingly. There has to be a large amount of trust between two countries for them to share their human names. Why would she just tell me her name like that?

I waited for not even ten minutes before she was back with more food. This time it was a sandwich and some sort of brown sauce that I couldn't figure out what it was. I ate the sandwich and was a little wary of the brown, sludge-like stuff until Amer….Amelia chuckled, "It's called pudding. I thought they had stuff like this in your country." I took a small bite of it and realized what it was. My face turned bright red at my stupidity.

"It's j-just been a while since I've seen any," I muttered before taking another bite. I guess Amelia thought I had eaten enough because as soon as I was done, she left and didn't come back for an hour or two. When she finally did come back, she had a first aid kit in her hand and a slight blush on her face.

"Um, Finland I have to change your bandages...I don't think you want your wound to get infected." She set the first aid kit into the chair by the bed.

"A-alright." I said shyly. I knew I wouldn't be able to change the bandages myself, so I couldn't argue with her. Plus, I wanted to know how badly I was injured.

She helped me sit up so I wouldn't be sitting against anything and she could easily bandage me. I wondered how she had managed to do it while I was asleep. After making sure I could sit up by myself, she took out a pair of scissors and started cutting away the bandages. Every inch that fell away made my heart drop lower into my stomach. I closed my eyes until I felt the last of the bandages fall away. My heart pounded as I opened my eyes to see a long row of stitches starting from the bottom of one of my breasts leading down to my belly button, and my skin already starting to heal up. My jaw dropped and even Amelia looked surprised.

"It….didn't look like this before….I stitched your wound up but it was still really bad." Amelia stammered.

Looking at her I barely managed to ask, "W-what has been going on in my country?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to start by saying thanks to all the people who have read/followed/favorited this story so far. You guys are awesome._

_Anyways, I want to clarify something from the last chapter. The war that was mentioned was Finland's fight for independence against Russia. In each new chapter I will explain all the past events in the chapter before it. Just for the people who don't know much about history. In chapter three there will be Yuri (girl x girl sex), if you do not want to read it then I would suggest waiting for chapter four. I will put warnings like this for every time anything that is related to sex comes up. I don't want to lose any readers who might not like reading sex, but are fine with the rest of my story. Also, for this story I will try to release a new chapter every Monday or Friday. It depends what my schedule is like and how much time I have. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. They belong to their respective owners and creator._

* * *

**Chapter 2-** The Great Depression and Finding Love

It had been a couple months since Amelia had nursed me back to health at her house. As my wound had quickly healed and I regained strength, I heard the good news that my country had gained its independence in my absences. The joy that had filled me from it was quickly forgotten as a horrible depression creeped its way over almost half of the world. America was affected the worst by it.

Sitting in my office at home I looked at the large stack of bills and laws that I had to sign off on. Next to that was a stack of mail. Half of it was probably from my brothers, Norway and Iceland, but I decided to start looking through it. Between the mass amounts of letters of complaint from my government about getting the new laws finished, and letters from my brothers complaining about the depression, a smaller, more plain looking envelope caught my attention. I picked it up and noticed the little American flag stamp on it as a small smile came to my face.

Amelia and I had been keeping contact with each other since she helped me get better. After a while I started noticing how I couldn't wait for her to send another, and how sometimes I would read the ones she had sent me multiple times. This letter seemed different though. There wasn't any goofy drawing on the envelope, or her usual messy handwriting for the addresses. Instead the addresses were stamped on and it looked very official. This made me nervous.

I pulled the legal looking letter out of its envelope to see a printed message on it. It wasn't from Amelia, but instead from her boss. The letter described the hard times Amelia and her country were going through, and asked for the countries to all meetup for a conference discussing the loans that still had to be paid off to America from the great war. I quickly grabbed two sheets of blank paper and envelopes. Before the day was done I had two letters being sent out. One responding to Amelia's boss saying that I would attend the meeting. The second was to Amelia herself, asking if she was okay, and if there was anything I could do to help her.

A month went by and I had found myself in a conference room with about sixty other countries. Amelia was sitting at the head of a large table, with a humorous grin on her face. I looked at her with concern, especially since she had never answered my last letter. A large amount of countries were yelling, cursing, and arguing about the reason why they were even there, but Amelie kept that goofy grin on her face. She probably was a lot more nervous and concerned about her country than what she was showing, hopefully.

As the last of the countries had arrived, people started to quiet down and look towards Amelia. She seemed to swallow thickly as she stood up to face the impending insults and curses that were bound to be thrown her way again. Standing there for a second or two happened to aggravate a certain former pirate. England grumbled, "Why don't you just bloody tell us why we are in this God forsaken room and then let us leave? I have some tea and scones waiting for me back home and like the rest of the countries here I don't want you to be wasting my bloody time."

Amelia chuckled nervously, "Don't worry Iggy, I won't keep you girls here for too long." She cleared her throat and pulled out a paper from a folder she had sitting in front of him. I noticed his eyes dart over in my direction briefly and I gave her a reassuring smile before she started talking again. "So, Lately things have been kind of hard. Especially with the great depression and all that stuff. Plus there was the great war, and that didn't really help. With everything that has been going on I know from first hand experience that money is becoming hard to come across, and…" She was cut off by England, who seemed to be aggravated again.

"Oh just get to the bloody point already! You want us to give you money that we don't have." The former pirate yelled.

The grin that had been previously on Amelia's face disappeared, "It's true. My boss asked me to invite you all here so that I could try to convince you all to continue your payments to me from the war." That's when chaos broke loose. Countries started yelling about their own problems, and soon enough people just started to leave. Every country that left meant that fewer people were going to pay their loans off to Amelia's country. So, only I stood in the room with Amelia. She had her back to me and was putting away papers.

Walking over to her, I rested a hand on her shoulder, and as she looked at me I said, "I'll continue my payments Amelia." Her face lit up, and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Finland!" She practically yelled into my ear. Chuckling, she let me go and gave me a huge grin, "Hey would you like to go get something to eat?"

I couldn't help but smile at her and say. "Sure, that would be great." I was dragged out of the room by an over excited American, and towards the parking lot. Soon we were in her car and driving towards wherever she decided he wanted us to eat. I had no complaints, because I was getting kind of hungry too.

We pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant with a silly looking castle theme. Amelia quickly got out of the car as I unbuckled, and ran around the car to open the door for me. I blushed at the gesture, but quickly shook it off thinking, {She's just trying to be nice.} We walked into the restaurant and I was shocked by the design of it. Instead of being waited on, people were ordering food from the front, and then carrying it to their seats. I looked at Amelia and asked, "What kind of restaurant is this?"

She laughed and said, "Have you never seen a fast food restaurant before?" When I shook my head she shrugged. "It's still pretty new in my country. If you want, you can go sit down while I order us some food." I agreed and sat down at a booth near the back facing a window that looked out onto the city. My thoughts began to wander as I watched a couple cars pass by. A tray of food appeared in front of me, snapping me back to reality.

I looked up and smiled at Amelia as she sat down. "What were you looking at?" She questioned me, gesturing at the window.

I smiled and before I could stop myself I said, "I was just admiring how beautiful your country is." Right after saying it I realized how wrong she could take my compliment. A blush spread across my face and I looked down at the tray of food.

She chuckled seemingly innocently, "Thanks, It means a lot to me that someone with a country as gorgeous as yours would say that." My face turned even redder at her comment. Did she realize what she said, or was she just as innocent as people claim she was. I let that thought slip from my mind as we began to eat and exchange small talk.

We ended up talking for a few hours and she invited me to stay at her house instead of at the hotel I had been booked at. Not wanting to be rude I accepted her offer, and soon found myself in her guest room with my luggage. I was shocked at the largeness, and luxury of her house. For a country that was so in debt she seemed to be living a very rich life.

After preparing for bed, and getting ready to lay down, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, and the door swung open to reveal a blond head peeking in from around the corner of the door frame.

"Can I talk to you about something Finland?" Amelia said before stepping in and walking over to me.

"Sure, is there something I could help you with?" I responded to her.

"No, you are already helping me so much. I just wanted to thank you for everything you are doing." She sat down on the bed next to me.

"You dont have to thank me. I'm just trying to repay you for taking care of me when I was recovering."

"Oh, so if I didn't help you originally you wouldn't be helping me now?" She questioned me, while staring down at the floor.

"No, I still would have helped you. You're my friend. I have a question for you though."

"Oh, okay. What is it?" She looked up at me with an expression of curiosity.

"Back when you took care of me, how exactly did I get to your house?" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't try to avoid answering. She looked at the ground. Her face was slightly hidden from me, but I could see the hint of a blush, and a look of nervousness.

After a couple minutes of silence she cleared her throat and said, "I heard about what was going on over in your country. I wanted to help but for the longest time my boss said no. As your war began to end he finally said yes. So I went to help you, but instead I found you lying in the snow with blood all around you. I couldn't just leave you laying there like that. So, I brought you back to my country."

"But why go through all of that trouble? I'm just an insignificant little country." She looked at me then. A serious expression replaced the cheerfulness I was accustomed to seeing.

"You are not insignificant. Not to me. You're amazing! I went through all that trouble because I l.." she cut herself off, but not before I could understand what she was about to say. To her surprise, I wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around my waist, returning my hug.

"You are very sweet Amelia. I wish there were more people out there like you. The world would be a better place." I said, but what I couldn't say was how I felt at that moment, and how much she meant to me.

Her blush returned slightly, but so did her cheerful smile, "Thanks Finla…"

I cut her off, "Please, you can call me Tiana."

Her smile widened and she said, "Tiana, I like that name. It really fits you."

It was my turn to blush as I said, "T-thanks, it's just a name though."

"It's your name, so it makes it special. Just like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She started to trail off and I noticed the space between us growing ever smaller.


End file.
